Una Navidad junto al lago
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta pasan una Navidad diferente y llena de sorpresas en un bosque junto al lago.


**Una Navidad junto al lago.**

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del coche y pisó la nieve con su bota, Peeta empezó a arrepentirse de haber dicho que sí. Pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Él siempre le diría que sí, a todo. Y pasar las Navidades acampados en "sus" bosques no iba a ser una excepción, aunque no fuera ni de lejos, lo que él tenía pensado.  
Llevaban tres años viviendo juntos y habían pasado cinco desde la primera vez que se besaron, y eso es todo lo que Peeta siempre había deseado. Katniss era su sueño hecho realidad, su regalo de Navidad perfecto... Aunque a ella no le gustaba que le dijera eso. Porque aunque todo entre ellos iba bien, siempre habría tres cosas en las que no se pondrían de acuerdo: la Navidad, llevar su relación un paso más y casarse y, por supuesto, tener niños.

—¡Vamos, Peeta! Sal ya del coche que nos queda un rato para llegar al lago y se nos hará de noche.  
—Se nos va a hacer de noche igual, Katniss. No entiendo por qué hemos salido tan tarde de todas formas.  
—Tenía unas cosas que hacer —dijo ella de forma críptica.  
—Sí bueno, pero ahora no hay forma de que lleguemos al lago ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
—Entonces buscaremos algún sitio por aquí cerca. Seguro que hay algún sitio romántico donde pasar esta noche...  
—¿Romántico, has dicho? —dijo extrañado Peeta y la miró a los ojos esperando ver unos destellos de burla en ellos, pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada intensa de su novia y una sonrisa tímida —.Katniss Everdeen, actúas de forma extraña... No sé qué estás tramando.  
—Peeta Mellark, coge las cosas del asiento trasero mientras yo sacó las mochilas del maletero...

Esta vez sí, ella sonrió de forma burlona, pero le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se separó de él mientras se dirigía a recoger las mochilas.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Katniss, con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su cara —,las palas las llevas tú... Así aprenderás a no desconfiar de tu angelical novia.

Verla tan alegre y feliz hacia que Peeta se olvidara del resto del mundo. Que olvidara que la víspera de Navidad preparaban galletas juntos, encendían la chimenea y se sentaban a cenar estofado de cordero con ciruelas entre mantas y almohadones, mientras se besaban bajo el muérdago... Pero esas eran todas las concesiones que hacía Katniss hacia la Navidad.  
Y aunque él era un chico tradicional (que no religioso) y adoraba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con estas fechas: los adornos, villancicos, las luces y el árbol...no le importaba renunciar a ellas si con eso, la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él era feliz.

—Ahora vamos, o se nos hará de noche antes de llegar al claro del bosque donde creo que podremos acampar... Es un sitio precioso, camino al lago, que encontré hace un par de meses. Está cerca, 30 o 40 minutos a marcha rápida. Y hay una buena zona de caza cerca —dijo Katniss mientras cargaba al hombro su arco y las flechas.  
—Sabía que tramabas algo ¿romántico, eh? —Le respondió Peeta con una carcajada —No sabes mentir.  
—Si tú lo dices...

Y con un guiño de ojos, emprendieron la marcha. Katniss le cogió de la mano que estaba cubierta de piel debido a los guantes.  
Peeta estaba en forma, iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana y levantaba pesas, pero caminar por la nieve recién caída requería no sólo de forma física sino también de experiencia. Y él era torpe en las actividades al aire libre si implicaban un terreno irregular, hielo o nieve. Katniss, por lo contrario, era grácil y silenciosa, verla caminar hacía que evocara a las hadas o mejor aún a los elfos del Señor de los anillos, bien podría ser Arwen o Galadriel.  
Ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Katniss había parado y se chocó contra ella.

—¡Ey! —Exclamó Katniss —casi me tiras... ¿En qué pensabas?

Peeta se planteó por un momento confesarle toda la verdad, pero decirle que la estaba comparando con criaturas mágicas no le pareció buena idea, así que sin mentir, pero yendo a lo seguro le contesto:

—En ti —y antes de que ella le pudiera contestar la cogió por la cintura y la besó con intensidad, antes de seguir diciendo —siempre pienso en ti. Sólo pienso en ti.  
Y de nuevo se besaron. Cuando se separaron, Katniss le miró con complicidad y ternura.  
—Te quiero, Peeta. No sé si te lo digo o te lo demuestro todo lo que debería, pero te quiero muchísimo.  
—Sigues muy extraña... Pero me encanta —dijo él contemplándola con adoración.  
—Ya casi estamos, sólo tenemos que atravesar estos árboles y llegaremos.

Los dos salieron del camino del lago para introducirse entre los matorrales y el bosque profundo. Peeta no tenía muy claro donde iban pero confiaba plenamente en Katniss y en su conocimiento de los bosques, llevaba viniendo a estos desde pequeñita con su padre: a cazar, pescar, escalar los árboles, o simplemente a pasear. Eran cómo su segunda casa.  
Cuando por fin salieron al claro, Peeta abrió los ojos extasiado. Era un claro en círculo perfecto en medio del bosque. La nieve cubriéndolo como una inmaculada alfombra blanca, y un precioso pino en medio de la circunferencia, como un islote en un mar de hielo. La luna casi llena, empezaba a asomar en un cielo que navegaba entre el día y la noche.

—Es precioso —dijo, por fin, Peeta rompiendo el silencio —¿Sabes lo que creo?  
Katniss negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano para que siguiera hablando.  
—Creo que usted, señorita Everdeen, tiene ojo para la belleza.  
—No —dijo Katniss entre risas —, para nada. Pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti. Pensé en la preciosa lámina que podrías dibujar. Y, bueno... Creí que sería un bonito regalo de Navidad, para los dos.  
—¿Regalos? —Preguntó Peeta sorprendido —¿Estamos acaso rompiendo la regla número dos de las Navidades?

La primera regla era que no hubiera árbol. La segunda, nada de regalos y la tercera no a las postales navideñas.

—Tal vez,... Solo por unas horas —dijo con un murmullo de voz.  
—Katniss ¿estás bien? Te noto...  
—¿Extraña? —le interrumpió ella, y continúo con tono burlón—Sí, creo que eso ya me lo has dicho. Estoy muy bien Peeta, de verdad. Además, mejor será que empecemos a trabajar.

Tras decidir donde acampar, se pusieron a quitar la nieve para plantar la tienda y preparar un fuego. Una vez terminado, ya brillaba la luna en el firmamento, y Peeta aún sabiendo que era una guerra que difícilmente iba a ganar le tiró una bola de nieve a Katniss.

—¡Eso ha sido a traición! Ahora verás lo que es sufrir —gritó Katniss mientras preparaba su contraataque.  
Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Peeta le envió otra...y otra.  
—No pensarías que iba a empezar una guerra de nieve sin estar preparado. Son muchos años ya juntos, Everdeen.

Pero en ese momento Katniss cogió su arco y una de las bolas y disparó directamente a la cara de Peeta.

—¡Au! —exclamo él.  
—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella muy preocupada. Corrió hacia él, y le abrazó con un brazo mientras le levantaba la cara para verle—¿Estás bien?  
—Te pillé —dijo Peeta mientras le daba la vuelta y caían a la nieve, uno encima de otro, riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando consiguieron levantarse, volvieron a la tienda para cambiarse y encendieron el fuego para calentar la cena.

—El menú para esta noche —comenzó a enumerar Katniss —,es: estofado de cordero y galletas de jengibre, pero no cualquier galleta de jengibre, sino las auténticas galletas de jengibre de la panadería Mellark.  
—¿Cuándo... cómo lo has hecho Katniss? —preguntó Peeta con la boca abierta.  
—Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda de Rye... – comentó ella refiriéndose al hermano mediano de Peeta.  
—Eres una caja de sorpresas —dijo Peeta con ternura —no creía que pudiera quererte más. Pero me equivocaba, lo que es imposible, es no quererte más y más cada momento.  
—¡Oh, y prepárate porque aún no ha acabado la noche! —respondió ella con sonrisa traviesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta despertó solo en la tienda de campaña. Noto los músculos algo doloridos mientras estiraba el brazo para buscar a Katniss en la relativa oscuridad de la tienda.

—Katniss —la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se levantó con pereza para vestirse, pero antes de salir de la tienda vio una nota juntó a la cremallera de la entrada:

_"He ido a cazar el desayuno. No tardaré. Espérame en la tienda y no salgas... Aún no han acabado tus sorpresas"_

Releyó la nota con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Una sonrisa que sólo tienen los hombres enamorados, y él lo sabía. De hecho siempre lo había sabido. Lo supo en cuanto la oyó cantar en ese bar karaoke, supo que estaba perdido por esa mujer. Y no es que Peeta fuera enamoradizo, es que en cuanto la vio supo que Katniss era una entre un millón.  
A los pocos minutos, la oyó gritar su nombre. Por supuesto, no la había oído acercarse. Ella era cazadora, y sus pasos eran silenciosos.

—¡Peeta! ¿Estás despierto?  
—Sí, ahora salgo.  
—¡No, no! —Respondió ella —espera que te avise. Dame un par de minutos.

Pero dos minutos se convirtieron en cinco, y cinco en diez. Afuera se escuchaban ruidos de ramas y como de cristales chocar entre sí. No tenía no idea de que estaba preparándole.  
De pronto, se escuchó un grito y un sonido constante, como un zumbido, como millones de abejas...  
Sin esperar y asustado, Peeta salió de la tienda para encontrarse a una Katniss sudorosa al pie de un árbol iluminado y decorado de Navidad.

—Katniss, es... Es precioso.  
—¿Por qué has salido antes de tiempo? Te quería vendar los ojos y traerte hasta aquí.  
—Lo siento, el generador... Pensé que era un enjambre de abejas y me preocupé.  
—Estoy bien —dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole la mano —. Estoy perfectamente bien.  
—Muchas gracias. Todo esto, lo que has hecho. Son las mejores Navidades del mundo —dijo Peeta con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Bueno, de vez en cuando, es bueno romper las reglas.  
—Y hablando de romper reglas —dijo Peeta muy serio mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón —Katniss Everdeen ¿te casarías conmigo?  
—Sí, sí... Por supuesto —respondió a la vez que Peeta se levantó del suelo y la besó con pasión. —¿Cómo llevabas el anillo?  
—Eso, sí verás, aunque pueda sonar un poco patético, llevo este anillo conmigo cada vez que salimos solos, esperando tener el valor de hacerte esta pregunta —dijo mientras se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello rubio.  
—No es patético, para nada. Es como eres tú, sorprendentemente tierno y maravilloso.  
—Buena respuesta.  
—Y Peeta, una última sorpresa...  
—Katniss ¿qué más podrías haber hecho? Esto es todo lo que quiero —dijo él mientras clavaba su mirada en sus inimitables ojos grises. Una idea abriéndose paso en su mente.  
—Sí —confirmó Katniss cuando vio la certeza en sus ojos —estoy embarazada.

* * *

**¡Felices fiestas a todos! Aprovechando lo desafíos de Prompts in Panem he aprovechado para escribir una pequeña historia navideña. Espero que os guste. Sigo trabajando en Los juegos de NY.**

**Rate and review por favor. Gracias**


End file.
